cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinra Electric Power Company
38 |totalstrength = 500,019 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 13,158 |totalnukes = 95 |score = 2.28 }} The Shinra Electric Power Company (also referred to as Shin-Ra or Shinra) can be considered an Oligarchy. Shin-Ra stretches across the globe with numerous facilities. Midgar, is, however, its largest facility equipped with the company's most exotic and expensive technology. Within the city are stationed the Heads of Government and the President. Shin-Ra's second largest facility is the Junon military installation where the Vice President remains. But in order to found its company in a world of absolute chaos required absolute protection. Shin-Ra, in agreement with the Order of Light, announced its existenceDeclaration of Existence on July 14, 2010 on the white sphere. Immediately after, Shin-Ra was declared a of the Order of Light.Protectorate Announcement Bound by company policy, Shin-Ra members are highly ambitious individuals that pride themselves with hard work, dedication and success. Individuality is highly recognized by corporate regulations and policy. Shin-Ra News Recent Happenings *'January 10' New Treaty between the Hanseatic League and the Shinra Electric Power Company http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=96897 *'October 13': As ordered by the office of General Affairs, the wiki began massive reconstruction and upgrading in order to display a more appropriate image of Shin-Ra. There were three main objectives in this mass improvement act: to add visual quality, reading quality, and content. SRN, ''"Shin-Ra News"'' has brought you this message from General Affairs. Fruitful Beginnings In the month of September in the year 2009, The Bringer began to draft the first plans for the Shinra Electric Power Company by establishing a forum with forumotion.com where he began to draft the first Company Outline which would later be finalized September 19, 2009. With commitments elsewhere, the Shin-Ra Project was set aside until deep into the year 2010 where he found the inspiration to work on the idea once more and eventually bringing the idea alive making himself the original founder of the alliance. Shin-Ra's theme, government structure and political beliefs may all be credited to The Bringer. Instead of selecting a group in order to work with, he was forced to work alone. But as the last few ideas were cemented, Bringer began to collect his first staff. But alas, Shin-Ra was still an idea. Even if it had structure and members, it was a playground for raiders. So 'The Bringer' with his past in the Order of Light approached Mia the Amyrlin about the possibility of a protectorate, and she stated the idea was very possible. Soon after a draft was written up by Mia and agreed upon by 'The Bringer', and then submitted to the Council of Light to be voted on by TOOL's leadership. It was then accepted and the AA of the Shinra Electric Power Company had life brought into with nations moving into the now protected alliance. Soon after the agreement was reached and members migrated to the alliance, the protectorate was posted on the Open World Affairs forum along with the Declaration of Existence of Shin-Ra, and the birth of Shin-Ra was complete. Corporate Charter Functioning as if a Constitution to a full fledged nation, this Corporate Charter lays down the laws of the business in which Employees and government members alike are bound to. It highlights the powers of the Heads of Departments, and both the President and Vice President. From this sacred document the alliance is allowed to conduct business through legal channels instead of illicit activities. Foreign Relations Shin-Ra Treaty Archives Links of Interest Category:Shinra Electric Power Company